Tears of Silence
by Mallory Catherine
Summary: Extremely shy, Lily Evans is the new transfer student from Japan. With a dark past behind her family, and a killer on her trail, she flees to Hogwarts, her only safe heaven, in hopes that someone, anyone, can save her.
1. Meet the Marauders

Chapter 1: Meet the Marauders!  
  
Lily stared down from the plain, looking bored. Long locks of fiery hair fell down her back with half of it pulled up in to a clip. Her vibrant green eyes hidden by the brown contacts that she wore in order to look normal in her home, Japan, were slightly washed out due to the multitude of tears. Her elder sister Petunia's interest was fixed completely on her notebook, instead of her twelve-year-old sister. Her father was busy checking the papers, maps, documents and his book. Their whole family, which didn't consist of much, was moving to England. Someplace to which Lily wasn't sure were it was located.  
  
Lily was exceedingly bitter about the move from Japan. She would miss everything from her fighting lesson, friend, and even her unconformable kimono. Never being one for change herself, she was dreading the whole change. Kaiya, her best in the entire world would probably never see her again. Even worse her dad wouldn't even let her really talk to her magical friends anymore. Not even talk to Kaiya!  
  
Looking down at her own notebook, she realized everything really had changed. She probably wouldn't even be able to write in her own language again. Spells that she would learn might not be what she knew. Many things would most likely go very wrong with the language, writing and most likely the language. Panicking she wrote down everything that came to mind either names, places, books, movies, titles, old homework assignments, mathematical problems. Some were in Japanese some in clumsy English figures that really looked like the Egyptian prehistoric writing that could barely be deciphered.  
  
Petunia, seeing her sister's panic placed a gentile and calming hand on her shoulder. She may have not been the best sister sometimes, but she was always there for Lily when se really needed her. She wrote something down on her notebook and handed it to Lily. This was probably the most comforting thing that her sister had ever done for her. The note that Petunia had scribbled to Lily read,  
  
"Lily I'll miss our home too, but I'll try to help you out till school starts. Dad will eventually let you connect with your friends. So just don't worry about the language, or anything that is different. We're a family and we'll stick together weather we like it or not. Sometimes I think that was what dad was really aiming for when we decided to move.  
  
Petty  
  
P.S. You won't forget the language so quit panicking! It's driving me CRAZY! If you worry to much try to keep a journal like dad told me to do."  
  
That ended up being what Lily did for the rest of the plain ride. Page after page letter upon letter, journal entry after journal entry, she wrote down everything that she could think of. Her first journal entry read.  
  
"Dear Journal,  
  
My name is Lily Evans. My family and I are all moving to London, England. From what I've heard it's dreary and boring. I used to live in Japan, and I was extremely happy there. I can barely write in the dreaded (to me anyway) language. Saying the words is a completely different story. The words are like trying to converse with a chicken! It sounds like complete gibberish!  
  
I just remembered something! My mother, before she passed away, always used to tell me to describe myself in a journal like I would to a blind person. Like, trying to help them get the whole picture of me. Well I'm slightly on the small side, very petty, due to eating with chopsticks (and very small amounts of food. Plus my mother was always small) and not with my hands or forks like my sister and father. My eyes are a stunning emerald, turquoise, mixed with jade. A few flecks of silver and gold are around there somewhere. My eyes are my absolute favorite part of my appearance. My hair is long and red, very different from all of my friends back home. Sometimes the boys at school would tease me about being redder than a fire truck!  
  
I know that I will be very different from the kids at my new school. I get more work done. And I know that I won't be complaining about the workload. I have to make really good marks so that I don't being shame to my family. I will probably be hard to understand even if I decide that I can talk without getting into too much trouble.  
  
I am also very lucky that my elder sister was born and lived there for the first five years of her life and want to boarding school there for the past three years. I'll have help with most things even if it is just with an owl. I need to go now because the plain is landing and we are meeting some people."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After getting off of the plane, Lily and her family collected their baggage. A family was supposed to be picking them up. The only thing Lily knew about them was that they lived in an apartment in the same building as them.  
  
A small group of people consisting of three was waiting near the door to the baggage claim. The stout man was holding a sign that said 'Evens'. Upon seeing them he asked, "Are you the Evens?"  
  
Petunia cut in and said, "Evans"  
  
The boy that was standing next to him was just slightly taller than Lily. His hair was a nice sandy blond and his eyes, like Petunia's watery blue eyes, were a watery gray. He still had a little bit, ok to be true a lot of baby fat, but was slightly cute in his own way but didn't look like he could hold on to it.  
  
"Hello, I'm Marvin Pettigrew, and this is my son Peter, and my wife Jane. I apologies about the name mix-up, the letter that we got was slightly smudged." His tone was formal, and his shoulders were slightly tense. A small lady stepped out from behind him. Her eyes were warm and motherly. She looked very little like the boy. Her hair was pulled up into a silver barrette. Mr. Pettigrew looked even less like the boy, Peter she corrected herself. His hair was black and combed back, therefore looking like he had put too much gel in it.  
  
Peter began to tug on his mother's skirt and said something in a very squeaky voice that Lily couldn't quite decipher. Then the lady said something to her husband and from what she could understand he said, "You're right we should go pick up James, Remus, and Srius."  
  
'Who are they?' Lily thought to herself.  
  
She didn't have any more time to ponder, as she was being swept off and into a car in the crowded backseat. The seats smelled of leather, giving her a headache. They stopped off at a busy street and right in the middle of was a shabby looking pub. The sign above it was painted and the paint was peeling.  
  
When Peter stepped inside he immediately walked off. As Lily walked in she heard a booming voice that said, "WHAT YOU HAVE CHEESE IN YOUR PANTS PETER!?"  
  
Another voice said, "Shut up Sirus! You'll get us kicked out again!"  
  
Yet another voice broke in and said, "Give him a break, James. Just because you have to behave doesn't mean that we have too."  
  
The conversation continued, but Lily couldn't understand much more with her naïve English. Finally Peter said something that she could understand. "Guys meet Lily Evans." Signaling for Lily to come over, "Lily meet the infamous Marauders!" 


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley  
  
Once Lily came out of her shock at seeing such forthright speech. Her friends back home would have been beaten if they had been that loud. But Lily reasoned with herself, Japan is VERY different from here.  
  
One of the boys looked Lily over visibly sizing her up. He had messy acutely he had VERY messy hair. It looked like he had been shocked by a lightning bolt or something. He asked Lily something that she couldn't quite decipher (once again). [A.N. is it just me or does Lily seem not to understand anything?] She did, however understand one thing, James. 'It must be his name.'  
  
Petunia seeing her sister in a pickle came over in an attempt to help. "What did you ask her?" Petunia's language was very good and Lily was eternally grateful,  
  
"He just asked her how old she was and what her name was." A boy with sandy- blond hair that was brushed to the side said starting to get defensive.  
  
Petunia by far relaxed. Speaking to Lily she said, "O-ikutsu desu ka?" (How old are you?)  
  
"Ju ni" (twelve) Lily looked confused that her own sister didn't even know her age when her birthday was just last week.  
  
"Twelve." Petunia translated for them. Seeing the look that Lily gave her, she pointed to her boys that were now waving and looking like idiots. Petunia chuckled. Trust Lily to get confused. "Can you do magic out of school?"  
  
"What are you stupid? Course we can! It's not like it's outlawed." The messy-haired boy, James, spoke again. His form was awkward. Not short yet not tall. His buddies and him were all the same height, well that is except Peter. In her friend's terms he hadn't grown into himself quite yet. Although Lily couldn't understand his words but his tone was haughty. That annoyed Lily.  
  
Glaring at him Lily began to pull out her wand. The wand was snatched away from her hand, by Petunia. It was not the first time that that had happened. Lily had quite a temper and it ALWAYS got the better of her. Before anymore damage could be done Petunia asked all of the boys, "Is there any spell that you could put on her to help her understand the language better?"  
  
The boys huddled together to discuss everything. Three of them seemed to not like the idea of helping someone that had almost cursed them into the next state of their lives. Surprising everyone in the group Peter said, "I think that we should help her. She doesn't know anybody and she'll owe us one." The last thing that he said was just his last resort.  
  
A sandy haired boy seemed to be the leader of the group or at least second- in-command, weather because it was from maturity it was still a question the pondered every rainy day. "We'll go shopping with her and then decide weather she is worthy enough to receive our help." Petunia rolled her eyes at this. She knew that they would do it. They just had to.  
  
The boys led everybody out of the inn to a brick wall and tapped a brick. Lily tried to give Petunia her list and pointed to it and then to her eyes. Understanding that Lily couldn't read it she took it from her. She read the first thing off of the list and the boys led the way to 'Flourish and Blotts'. Looking among the isles Petunia found the book, 'Second Years Guide to Defense Against the Dark Arts'. Another book caught her eye, 'Charms: the Latest and the Most Helpful Charms Yet'. Lily loved charms almost as much as her life back home. The shopping was finished rather quickly in there.  
  
The boys went to look at Quidditch supplies while Petunia helped Lily with the rest of her shopping. They finished the shopping day with a stop at the Magical Menagerie. Lily really wanted either an owl or a kitten/cat. The owls didn't really seem to look that well to Lily. She thought, 'Maybe Dad will let me get an owl next year'. However a bird of some kind did follow her. It was a hawk, though slightly bigger that most. He flew above her and circled her. Landing on her shoulder, Lily stared at it awed. It put its beak close to her nose and it stared into her eyes. It's body was sleek and shiruki (silky). Feathers were exceptionally kuro (black) than the darkest hours of night. His eyes had the understanding of an individual.  
  
Lily went to the sales person and pointed to the bird. The young saleslady must have been a transfer herself at one time in her life because she didn't say anything instead she held up two the gold coins. Nodding Lily went to find Petunia. Petunia meanwhile had found the perfect kitten for her sister. She was small and white with four black paws.  
  
'Sokkusu' she thought for the name. Turning around she saw her sister with a big black bird on her shoulder. Her sister's eyes were hopeful after she saw the kitten. Looking between the fire-haired girl, the bird, and the kitten she knew that her sister would need them for her friends. Nodding her sister jumped up slightly in joy, and the bird upon her shoulder did nothing but enjoy the ride.  
  
That worried Petunia. Going up to the saleslady she asked, "Is it natural for birds to stay on peoples shoulders when they jump?"  
  
Laughing the girl replied, "Only when they trust the person. Are you purchasing them both?" She pointed to the cat and the bird. Lily nodded but then consumed herself again in her two new pets. "That will be five galleons, but with the cages it's seven." The lady handed over the cages as Petunia handed over the money. "What language does she speak, that one there?"  
  
"That's my sister Lily. We just moved here from Japan. We haven't even been to our apartment yet. I'm Petunia by the way, what's your name?"  
  
"Oh, my name is Rachel. I went to Hogwarts, where did you go?"  
  
"I'm a muggle. We should be going now. We're supposed to meet up with some boys that live in out apartment building." With that Petunia bade farewell to Rachel.  
  
They found the boys in front of the ice cream menu. With Lily's shopping done they headed for them. "Have you decided yet?"  
  
Peter jumped and looked at James. Sighing James nodded and took out his wand, "Kotoba English."  
  
For Lily it felt like her head was being opened, yet it wasn't painful. Knowledge seemed to be pouring itself into her. Finally it ended. The babble around her began to make sense. The signs she could read and the boy's speech she could understand. Smiling broadly she ran and threw her arms around James. She gave him a kiss on the cheek then turned beet red.  
  
"What pets did you get?" Another boy asked. He looked like James but he didn't have the lightning-shocked hair. "I'm Sirius Black."  
  
Testing out her new found language skills she said, "Kuro is the bird. And Sokkusu is the cat." Her accent was strongly Japanese, but that couldn't be helped.  
  
"How'd you come up with that? I'm Remus Lupin" He seemed friendly enough. Lily recognized him as the defensive boy.  
  
"Kuro, means 'black. And Sokkusu means 'socks'. Though I might end up just calling her Socks for the sake that other people might not be ably too pronounce it." Lily was now grinning from ear to ear. Lily had tried to learn English but it never seemed to stick.  
  
The two girls finished eating their ice cream in silence, while the boys chattered. The boys finished and together they all headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. Lily's and Petunia's father stared at the animals. His look stated that he thought that they should take the bird back. He liked cats. Ready to release the order he looked into his youngest daughter's eyes and understood her need for the bird and cat alike.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.N.: if you have the time would you please review? It doesn't even take that much time. I would also like to thank my first reviewers. This chapter has been ready for months. But I haven't had the time or brains to do anything with it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own hitotsu/ ichi/ one thing only and that is the plot. Every thing else belongs to J.K. (well except Peters parents, and Lily's parents, and most of Lily's friends 'cause I created them) 


	3. Hogwarts At Last

Disclaimer: I own hitotsu/ ichi/ one thing only and that is the plot. Every thing else belongs to J.K. (well except Peters parents, and Lily's parents, and most of Lily's friends 'cause I plan on creating them)  
  
Chapter 3: Hogwarts at Last  
  
As the car pulled up to up to the building everyone piled out. Lily held onto Socks and Kuro refused to let go of her shoulder. The last one out of the car was Lily's father. The Evans got their luggage out from the trunk and began to head up to their apartment. Once they got into their room they set their luggage down, Kuro flew off somewhere and Socks stuck to Lily like a small burr. The place was very dusty and some glass was broken and everything and a complete mess. Lily set her baggage down and picked up Socks. Holding him close to her chest she stepped over many broken articles.  
  
There were four bedrooms, Lily and Petunia each had their own room. Their father had one and a guest would have their own room. The apartment was on the very top floor and Lily and Petunia headed up to the roof. Socks stayed in his cage and Kuro followed. The roof was up a couple flights of stairs, and by the time that they reached the top they were puffing. There was only a foot of a wall to keep then from falling off of the edge. Petunia, being scared of heights and all, insanity latched herself onto Lily.  
  
Prying her off gently, she scooted away. Standing up next to the wall she looked down. Below her people passed: a couple shared a kiss, a group of people stood in a circle smoking, and to her surprise James, Peter, Remus and Sirius were standing below looking up at her. Sirius making a joke quoted and old fairy tail book, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair!" Giggling Lily went back downstairs to her room with Petunia in tow. C++++ing rooms was no problem it was obvious that Lily would need a room with a window for Kuro to fly out of. It was the smaller of the two that were available too them, but as Lily wouldn't be home for most of the year so it was for the better.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
The next few weeks were spent cleaning the apartment and for Lily and her dad learning the English language. The spell that had been put on Lily helped her to understand it and for people to understand her, the main thing that the spell was for was to take away her accent, which it had done. Her hair had also grown a little and had gotten slightly darker, rather than her fire- top hair. Her brown contacts had also been discarded, replaced by a spell that left her with perfect vision. Bangs covered her riveting green eyes, slightly damping their effect.  
  
By the time that September 1st rolled around Lily was more that ready for school to start. She hadn't seen the boys since she first arrived. Maybe they had been there but cleaning and getting ready for school was hard enough without people to distract her the most important thing at the moment: trying to find a river for her to flow on by herself. It wasn't the easiest thing in the world but she was beginning to succeed at it.  
  
Kings Cross Station was similar to the stations back in Japan however she didn't take the train to school, her took the floo (sp? I'm too lazy to look back in the book plus my cousins {which is where I'm at btw} don't read the books) network.  
  
Lily showed her ticket to Petunia who intern shrugged at it.  
  
"Who ever heard of a platform called nine and three-quarters?" Lily asked Petunia.  
  
Petunia shrugged again looking even more puzzled.  
  
"Lily I'm sorry to do this to you but I have to leave. I have a job interview that I have to go to. Love you and I'll see you at Christmas. Bye." Giving Lily a last hug, she left. While Lily was looking around for the gateway she was snatched from behind.  
  
"Hello again Lily!" It was just James. He was looking slightly wilder today. His hair still stood on end and his wire-rimmed glasses were bent tilting a little bit to the left and were hovering above the right ear. "Haven't seen you since the roof! You've changed a little bit in looks. I thought your eyes were brown."  
  
"No they're really green, I just looked out of place back in Japan but I fixed them with a spell to repair my vision. I wore brown contacts to fit in more back in Japan." Lily said looking a little bit embarrassed. "By the way, um how d-"  
  
"Do you get on the platform? Am I right?"  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"It's easy. All you do is run at the barrier between platforms nine and ten, you can run or walk at it. It's easy. Where's Kuro, that's his name right?"  
  
Lily pointed up. James looked up and there was Kuro plain as day.  
  
Without speaking James headed towards the barrier of platforms nine and three-quarters. They ran/walked/jogged (which ever you prefer) at the barrier and went through. Ahead of them was a giant red stem engine. Remus, Peter, and Sirius all ran towards James and Lily. They were to say the least surprised to see Lily with James. Peter seemed to collect himself first and said, "We've got a cart. It's at the back if the train. Come on before the Slythirns (sp.? As I said before I'm too lazy to get a book plus I'm at my cousins and they don't read Harry Potter, in fact they don't read any books at all! Well except for Goosebumps [shudders] oh well I'm rambling) get it!!!"  
  
The response to this was immediate. Instantly the boys got everyone's trunks including Lily's. The walk to the compartment was a short walk but Remus and Peter were panting before they got there. James and Sirius however were looking as though they had just opened a door, or another task that simple.  
  
The compartment that Peter had saved was furnished in oak wood and red fabric. The windows were sparkling and clearer than water. The talk on the train ride was mainly of which house Lily should try to be in, how awful the Slytherins were, and how wonderful flying was (an. I can't spell the sport because of the explanation above that appeared twice I think) After the explaining of the pros and cons of Hogwarts, and after 35 rounds of Exploding Snap, and after the lady with the food cart came, and after James and Sirius got into a mock fight, and after (make up anything that you want to happen till they get to Hogwarts) they made it to the school. Invisible horses drew the carriages that came to collect the five were invisible (Duh I'm soooooo simple). The ride to the castle was silent. Lily had to sit on top of James who intern sat next to Remus who sat across from Sirius who sat next to Peter. The carriage was murky and slightly damp but nobody really seemed to mind.  
  
As they rounded the corner Lily's breath caught as she gazed at the mighty castle that laid before her. Its high turrets were higher than anything that she had ever seen. Fog seemed to be in the master plan to make the castle seem even more magnificent than it would have been ever before. The thought that raced through Lily's head was, "I feel like a Pairs princess, coming home after a vacation."  
  
Seeing her look James said softly in her ear, "Lily welcome to Hogwarts."  
  
AN: thank you to all of those of you that reviewed. It set me on a happy high. (looks away embarrassed). Sorry that it took so long for those of you who wanted me to get it out. I hope that it won't take me as long for the next chapter. So Please review!!! : ) 


End file.
